Paranoia
by Karkat McCormick
Summary: Nami esta celosa, no, súper celosa ¿pero de quién? más importante, ¿qué diablos tiene que hacer para demostrarle a su Capitán que ella es mejor que "esa"? —LuNa 3D2Y; Crack.


¡De nuevo con lo LuNa porque quiero escribir ZoRo pero no me sale! okno, amo a estos dos. También me agrada ver a Nami celosa lo cual es súper raro pero bleh. Disfruten sus celos x3

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**PARANOIA"****.**

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, Nami ignoro de nueva cuenta el ruido de placer que se le escapo a _su_ Capitán.

Tenía la piel erizada, mientras, sus amigos parecían ya acostumbrados a ese panorama tan inusual. Claro porque ninguno demostraba sentir algo más que amistad por él, y ella, después de ser convencida –extorsionada– por Robin lo admitió de una buena vez.

Sí, ella, la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja se enamoro de Monkey D. Luffy ¿y para qué?

¡Para tener que soportar _aquello_!

Escuchando a Luffy decir cosas ilegibles con una cara de estupidez total, y ese sonrojo pocas veces visto en sus infantiles facciones… y todo por culpa de _esa_.

Al pensarla, Nami chirrió sus dientes con insistencia, mientras los claros gemidos del azabache eran escuchados en el Sunny e ignorados por todos. Todos menos ella, y Robin que, a su lado no disimulaba una sonrisa que claramente se regocijaba con sus infortunios.

Había intentado de todo para separarlos, pero su amor al parecer era demasiado grande, y ni ella con toda su bestial fuerza pudo lograr siquiera algo. Luffy parecía _hechizado_.

¿Y si lo estaba perdiendo? Vamos, ¡ni siquiera era suyo!

_Esa_ estuvo antes de que se percatara de sus sentimientos. No al revés.

Siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso durante los dos años de su separación. Donde Luffy se volvió aun más guapo y fuerte, incluso con esa cicatriz de su pecho que tantos deseos tenia de acariciar y…

¡Demonios, esos no eran los pensamientos que podía tener hacia él!

Avergonzada Nami se cacheteo, mentalmente claro. Alejando las porquerías que invadían su imaginación por culpa de los celos.

Vale, lo admitía. Estaba celosa, no, celosa quedaba corta. Estaba SUUUÚPER celosa, en palabras de Franky.

Y no era necesario que Robin y Zoro se lo restregaran en la cara porque al parecer ambos ya lo sabían desde antes.

Sencillamente era demasiado… absurdo.

Querer estar en su lugar, recibir las caricias de Luffy, ser la causa de sus risas y sonrojos, que la mordiera…

_Joder Nami, que tú no eres tan pervertida ¡eso se lo dejas a Sanji!_

Más abochornada que antes, Nami jalo sus cabellos una y otra vez, intentado relajarse. Pero el placer de Luffy aumentaba y ella no sabía qué hacer ya.

Y pensar que todos ahí lo figuraban como un imbécil asexual, bueno, Luffy no era tan inocente como aparentaba. ¡Pero eso daba igual, ella lo quería así tal cual es!

Vago, despistado, juguetón, extrovertido, aventurero, tierno, con un coeficiente intelectual menor a cinco…

— Ñmm… m-más, ¡quiero más! —exclamo Luffy entre balbuceos, acrecentando su **paranoia**.

Y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

No iba a aceptar eso de brazos cruzados ni un minuto más, ¡Claro que no!

Ante la curiosa mirada de Robin, Nami avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia Luffy, que masticaba el último pedazo de carne que quedaba en la mesa y ante todos los presentes lo alzo de su camisa y lo golpeo.

Un silencio se apodero de la cocina, y su fuerza creció con la siguiente acción de la navegante, que ahora mantenía sus labios unidos a los de un muy confundido Luffy, que no paraba de ser insultado por Sanji.

No duro ni diez segundos, pero fue suficiente para que el barco se llenara de gritos de diversos sentimientos. Nami lo soltó, y aprovecho el caos reciente para acercarse a su oído.

— Capitán… —susurro arrastrando las palabras— La próxima vez que quieras carne vienes conmigo ¿entendido? Porque soy cien veces más deliciosa que esa porquería que tienes ahí.

Luffy sonrió, divertido y dejo la carne a un lado.

— Creo que aun tengo hambre Nami —respondió. Ambos chicos se sonrieron de manera cómplice, y ya que los demás intentaban calmar a un Sanji muy cabreado ninguno supo el momento exacto en que abandonaron la habitación entre risas.

Solo Robin se percato, deduciendo que esa tarde habría muchos gemidos en el barco, y no precisamente por el placer de comer…

Su capitán ya era todo un hombre después de todo. ¿Verdad Nami?

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Estoy bien fumada! xDDDDD Siempre encelan a Nami con Hancock pero sí de alguien tiene que temer es de la carne, el más grande amor de Luffy (?) hgahfhgfsdgha, necesito un psiquiatra ;v; pero siempre quise escribir algo con doble sentido, y bueno, ahí está. Mi esfuerzo cuenta (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
